This invention relates to a mobile communication system that provides an IP access service, and more particularly, to a system that reduces power consumption of nodes.
At present, there is provided a 3.5-generation mobile communication service. This service has been allowing an upgraded environment in which a mobile terminal uses connection to the Internet for electronic mail, access to the WEB, and the like.
Further, as a 3.9-generation mobile communication system, worldwide interoperability for microwave access (WiMAX) and long term evolution (LTE) are being developed, and standardization thereof is underway. WiMAX and LTE are next-generation mobile communication systems for realizing high speed that exceeds 10 Mbps at a wider band (5 MHz or higher) by using orthogonal frequency division multiplexing access (OFDMA).
Meanwhile, as stipulated in the Kyoto Protocol, Japan is required to reduce the amount of emissions of greenhouse gases including CO2 from 2008 until 2012. In order to realize the reduction in the greenhouse gas power saving of ICT equipment, which is called “green ICT” is proposed.
As a technology compatible therewith, JP 2007-310791 A discloses a technology for realizing improvement in operational efficiency and reduction in power consumption by causing, in a case where a plurality of servers are connected to one another via a network, a processing program and a process to be relocated among the servers on the network to change the number of servers in actual service.